Baseball (YA79)
Baseball is one of the available games to play in Wii Sports, Wii Sports Club, and Mii Sports. One game consists of 3 innings, each team taking a turn at batting and a turn on the field when 3 outs are acquired. The main gameplay of the sport is either holding the Wii Remote like a bat and swinging at thrown baseballs or throwing the baseball using different types of throws. Gameplay Top Inning At the top of the inning, the player takes control of the player at-bat. The player must swing their Wii Remote when the ball comes across the plate. The force of the bat and the time it was swung affect where the ball goes. Bottom Inning At the bottom inning, the player takes control of the pitcher and chooses how to throw the ball in an attempt to strike out the batter. If the batter hits the ball, the computer then controls the fielders as they try to catch the ball. If the computer catches the ball then the runner is out. If the computer does not catch the ball, then the amount of time that the ball stays on the ground affects how far the runner goes. Hints * Experiment with different types of pitches and see what works best. ** When you hold the "A" button, you throw a screwball. ** When you hold the "B" button, you throw a curveball. ** When you hold the "A" and "B" button, you throw a splitter. *** Note that splitters lead to a "Ball" if the batter doesn't swing. *** Sometimes the pitcher can accidentally throw a fastball instead of a splitter, which can be easily identified when a sudden red exclamation mark appears on their head. * Experimenting with speed is also crucial, as light swings can produce from 56 mph (90 km/h) to 65 mph (104km/h), medium swings can produce from 66 mph (106 kph) to 86 mph (138 km/h), and hard throws can produce from 87 mph (140 km/h) to 100 mph (160km/h). * You can also change the direction of the pitch by pressing the right or left button and then pitching. ** Note that this leads to a "Ball" if the batter doesn't swing. * Pressing the 2 button will change it to an underhanded pitch. * Pressing the 1 button will change it back to an overhanded pitch. * Masters and Champions can easily predict when and what the user will throw. In this case, be very creative on your throws. * You can bunt by simply keeping your Wii remote horizontally while batting. It does not work every time, unfortunately. Team Info When you start playing against the first team, while progressing you have to play the same team 8 more times, each with a different Mii pitching. Then one at a time, the first team's Miis are replaced by the Miis of the next team. This goes on until the champion's team. Types of Plays Edit # Strike-out: Player or CPU has not hit the baseball in 3 throws. # Out: Player or CPU has hit the ball but has been caught by the opposing team. # Foul Ball: The player has hit the ball but it has not reached the "fair" zone. This counts as a strike for the first two strikes, but it does not count for a third. # Ball-four: The pitcher has thrown four "Balls", which is equivalent for a batter to reach a "Single". # Single: The batter has hit the ball enough to run a single base (approximately half the distance of the entire green area). # Double: The batter has hit the ball enough to run two bases (approximately the distance of the entire green area). # Ground Rule Double: The batter has hit the ball, it bounces in the field of play, then lands in the crowd (like a home run). # Triple: The batter has hit the ball enough to run three bases (this is very rare to achieve as you need the ball to hit the wall and/or land in a place where it takes over 9 seconds for the outfielders to get the ball). # Home Run: The batter has hit the ball far enough to run all the bases. This means to hit the ball into the audience or beyond the ad-boards. # Out-of-the-Park: The batter has hit the ball far enough to run all the bases. This means to hit the ball out from the stadium. Opponents in Order Wii Sports Anti-Pros: Jasmine, Tina, Steven, Zoe, Lana, Jon, Bryan, Mark, Karen Kate, Cosmo, Liam, Yui, Ann, Caillou, Lisa, Stacy, Jamal Esperanza, Anthony, Victoria, Shreya, Zack, Kai, Edna, Fred, Taeko, Scooby, Shaggy, Jessica, Nathan, Willow, Matthew, Luis, Cierra, Heather, Rocky, Hannah, Peter, Joanna, Con, Hina, Robert, Zara, Angie, Harold, Akari PROS: Cooper, Bertha, Marty, Jiro, Dawn, Carrie, Pearl, Becky, Danny, Quin, Gloria, Freddy, Alan, Lily, Lyndsay, Simon, Reem, Barbara, Erin, Lil' Mark, Nigel, Marie, Sven, Cora, Tyler, Kayla, Louie, Ron Paul, Hector, Chad, Peggy, Timmy, Tito, A.J., Jose, Yancy, Mei, Giovanni, Maya, Heidi, Paul, Henry, Linlin, Ben, Lucy, Carlo, Nicole, Tony (Champion) Wii Sports Club Level 1: Michelle, Michael, Zachary, Maggie, Dan Level 2: Tom, Cecilia, Issac, Marina, Joshua Level 3: Byung-hoon, Max, Debby, F.J., Rose Level 4: Jon, Elle, Fei-Hong, Perry, Eva Level 5: Theo, Ralph, Heather, Keiko, Tomomi Level 6: Marie, George, Vince, Takumi (Blue), Jake Level 7: Gregory, Nick, Holly, Susie, Julie Level 8: Andy, Adriana, Nadia, Harry Level 9: Trevor, Rita, Eric, Hanna, Luca, Ella Level 10: Zoe, Ben, Mary, Xander, Elena Level *1: Lyndis, Steph, Hypette, Ultrabyte, Superon Level *2: Caitlin, Sky, Hunter, Mikey Level *3: Carmen, Noelle, Tommy, Jerry, Madi Level *4: Lawrence, Chika, Midori, Emily, Evan Level *5: Kioko, Jeff, Takumi (Yellow), Gwen, Devonte Level *6: Jessica, Cory, Bill, Brandi, Alisha Level *7: Levi, Eddy, Easton, Vivian, Valerie Level *8: Ryan, Paula, Patty, Pierre, Eiji Level *9: Lynn, Miller, Megan, Aaron, Lily Anne Level *10: Chun-Li, Tyasia, Parker, Johnny, Colin S. (Champion) Mii Sports Rank F: Satoru, Keiko, Leon, Holly, Ziggy, Arlena, Kyle, Mary Rank E: Misaki, Quinn, Mike, Ren, Rob, Rebecca, Spud, Prudence, Patty, Thomas, Stephanie, Simon Dot, Alired, Lucia, Trinity, Tyson, Walter, Rosie Rank D: Shu-Hui, Xavier, Elizabeth, Murilo, Natalie, Mimi, Kiven, Elmer, Cam, Carly, Scarlett, Alli, Alf, Allan, Erica, Dan, Susie, Morena Rank C: Ellody, Catherine, Benjamin, Boomer, Bart, Jane*, Johnny, Kelly, Papyrus Rank B: Sully, Spike, Peach, Pavel, Harold, Nicole, Lance, Luan, Mercedes, Lindy, Shirley, C.J., Colette, Clementine, Clare, Travis, Y, Yuji Rank A: Brendan, Jessie, Miguel, Tammy, Hiro, Helen, Ronnie, Amy, Blossom, Arlo, Alexander, Cassidy, Sasha, Ted, Candace, Matt, Asher, Kayla Rank S: James, Jock, George, Richard, Monifa, Abigail, Billy, Ivy, Hinozall (Champion) *Pros: Jane-Hinozall Ranking/Batting positions for CPU 1. Pitcher/Team Captain 2. Catcher 3. First baseman 4. Second baseman 5. Third baseman 6. Shortstop 7. Left Fielder 8. Center Fielder 9. Right Fielder Trivia * Getting a triple is rarer than getting a home run. * The "Void" of Baseball is green, and not black like all the other sports. * Instead of the standard pause sound in baseball, you can hear the announcer saying "Time Out!" when pausing the game. You can also hear him from the Wii Remote. * In Wii Sports Club the announcer says,”Time!” and the pause sound still plays. * Pressing 1 or 2 while pitching will make your Mii throw the ball differently. * The outfits in Wii Sports Club use dimmer colors than the Wii Sports outfits. See also Tennis (YA79) Category:Games Category:YA79's Stuff